


Le Coucher Du Soleil

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [9]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, pretend strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Diana and 47 pretend to be strangers on a beautiful evening.





	Le Coucher Du Soleil

“What’s your name?” She asked the fetching gentleman whom she had crossed paths with earlier that evening

“Tobias” He answered evenly, a small knowing smirk between them as he uttered his alias

“Well, Tobias. What do you do for a living?” She took a small sip of her beverage, twirling her finger around the rim of the glass to offer some relief from the heat, however small

He looked around conspiratorially and then back to her, his face as serious as ever “I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you” Diana could do nothing but sink her teeth into her bottom lip, it was all she could do not to fall out of her chair laughing. 

“Well I’m a…” She thought on this for a moment “I’m a sculptor, I design statues, figurines, clay work” 

“That’s interesting, it is a very delicate form of art. You must have a lot of patience working in a medium such as that” 

“I’ve had a lot of experience handling difficulty before” She said, her emphasis made his eyebrow raise, she laughed.  "You never did tell me what you do, Tobias"

“I suppose you could say I’m a freelancer, I travel the world, various locations, to go wherever my job takes me”

“That sounds quite romantic” She swirled the wine in her glass and took another sip

“I suppose it would be, if my job didn’t involve what it did”

“What, do you work in sewage?” She asked, taking this moment to fix a small piece of her hair that had fallen out of place from her neat bun, she always liked to look elegant, especially when he was around.

He gave this a chuckle, she felt her heart flutter a bit, was it because of the wine or because of something else? She didn’t often hear him laugh, or show much emotion at all, he was rather stoic in his life, but knowing that she had made him laugh, she felt an honor she had never felt in all her life.  Like she was a queen with a touch that turned all around her to gold, shimmering and beautiful. “Not quite, less mess than all that”

“I would quite hope, you are far too well dressed to go mucking about in any sewers” She finished the last sip of her drink and rose from her seat “Do you wish to go on a walk with me Tobias? We could see the sights, get some fresh air”

“You never told me your name” He said as he too rose from his seat and helped Diana to steady herself on her high heels

“I think you’ll have to spend a little more time with me to learn that, Tobias” She gently pressed two fingers against his arm, a slow and considerate motion, a question without words that served to help her find if it was okay to touch him, 47 was adverse to most forms of touch, but as her fingers touched his arm, there was no tension, no heightened sense of paranoia or fear. Simply trust,  She offered her hand.   He took it without hesitation “Fair enough” He said, the two walked gently in the evening sun, no one was around to interrupt this moment or to get in the way, she felt like they were the only two people in the world at that moment as they watched the sun paint the sky with shades of pink and orange.  She looked at him, his eyes reflecting the beautiful colors of the sunset, his eyes in and of themselves, a beautiful painting.


End file.
